


Unchanged

by GummyKami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bestfriend Nami, Confused Sanji, F/M, Female Usopp (One Piece), Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, POV Multiple, Prompt Fic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyKami/pseuds/GummyKami
Summary: "You've awoken as the opposite gender. What do you do with this newfound switch?"Usopp somehow turns into a girl leaving the crew shocked as they come into terms with it for the duration that it might last.Read the starting note please!
Relationships: Nami & Usopp (One Piece), Usopp & Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Unchanged

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show how usopp's surrounding friends would react to the predicament. While this is tagged as a sanuso fic, itll be classified as REALLY slow due to the exploration of other POVs.
> 
> More notes at the ends

It was another beautiful morning in the Thousand Sunny ship, the weather was said to be perfect for the time being as their Navigator had said so. The day had just started as few members of the crew exit their cabins to go do their morning rituals as they had always done. That being said, there were only one handful of them that get up early in the morning unless the ship was harbored at an island. So for now, those with active roles in the ship were busy bustling to do their roles. 

Usopp was one of those people, or atleast he considered himself to remain active and help out whoever he can whether it'd be working on Nami's Clima tact or helping out Sanji prep for breakfast in the kitchen. 

He did he get used to waking up early back in Boin Archipelagobut that was because he had to fend off giant bugs and other monsters. So as a result he almost always wakes up second when it comes to the boys, he took great pride in to that.

However today was not that day for him. Still asleep in his hammock, Usopp kept rolling and turning under his bedsheet. He felt his body taut and heavy, especially in the chest area. His clothes felt unusually restrictive and found the room hotter unlike always. 

It took him a few more minutes to get out of bed, but that was partially because of the persistent knocking that was made at the door. It seemed to him that everyone else has woken up and he ended up waking up last and near breakfast time. He had to get ready fast before the cook gets mad and assume the boy was skipping out breakfast again. Not wanting to deal with those repercussions, he immediately stood up, grabbed his toiletries and went straight to the bathroom to freshen up. 

The routine should've gone as usual, but today he felt really off. Washing his face first immediately after reaching the sink, he felt his skin smoother and more plump. His groggy eyes came to once he sees his reflection in the mirror. It was him but different, his nose was still long as ever but it was definitely him. His eyes were bigger and rounder,  
lips felt smoother as ever and his face became a little bit rounder with this tiniest hint of blush by his cheeks. 

Looking down he realized what had been the reason for the constriction of his clothes, along with the weird and heavy sensation he had felt since this morning. Not wanting to look further it all just clicked in his mind what had happened, he had turned into a woman. Usopp had no choice but to continue his routine..somehow and try his best to explain to everyone what's going on to the best of his understanding, all he hopes is that everyone doesn't make a big deal out of it. Unfortunately for him, it turned out that it was. 

Usopp had knocked on the kitchen door before entering so that he could atleast brace himself with upcoming stares around him rather than barging into the dining area without their notice, he might get mistaken as someone else after all. As he took a deep breath, he entered the room with a "good morning" that's tone that was awfully forced to sound jolly. Too high-pitched, he thought. As their heads all turned when they found an intruder amidst their breakfast, they found it weird that the person in question looked exactly like their resident sniper but as a woman. 

The bustling noise of the room went to a halt due to what they were seeing. Not wanting to dig himself down further than the hole he had dug and the sudden feeling anxiousness all over, Usopp took this as a sign to close the door on them and run to the nearest restroom as possible. It was only short after that multiple voices and footsteps were getting closer and eventually reach the other side of his space. With everyone's voices all mixing together and becoming inaudible to the confused boy, it was Nami's voice who broke through his daze. 

"Usopp! That's you there isn't it? Open up!! What's going on? Are you okay?" She frantically asked. The crew had unspokenly decided that Nami would be the best spokesperson for now, seeing as the entire thing must be stressing the poor sniper enough to have locked himself in the bathroom. After a few moments passed, a gentle but tense voice was heard. "If you guys wont mind…i want to talk to Nami first…". 

Stillness was felt in the air as their Navigator stood still as she was tasked to tend the now scared-and-confused-girl at the other side of the door.

Zoro, who was leaning on the railing with his hand steady on the hilt of his swords, tapped their feet impatiently. "Nami get going already, we don't got all day and Franky won't let me break the door open instead." He said with the last part done in a sarcastic tone. 

With a yell, the shipwright retorted back "Bro! We just got Sunny repaired two days ago! Im not letting you harass her for something like toilet etiquette yeah?!" He points at the occupied stall. 

Small bickering ensues with the two, eventually having Luffy join them out of fun and Brook laughing at the background. Nami decided that that was enough, went in the room with no further hesitation and locked the door shut on her way in.

**Author's Note:**

> I found Usopp to be a character who was most open about his gender in the crew (somehow in the show) . With that being said, i thought it would be refreshing to see how his surroundings would react, instead of the person in question ya know? 
> 
> Im hoping that i could continue updating this but im taking it as slow as possible as this subject might seem too real for some, and id rather not offend nor hurt anyone!


End file.
